Some Sort of Spectacle
by Smoking Panda
Summary: The actions of one can become entertainment for another. In this case, Kakashi find his new customer very intriguing...KakaIru AU OCCness
1. Ch1 A Waft Of Power

Yo there! Uber thanks to all of the comments and helpful suggestions left on my other stories! I havnt had a chance to properly thank the reviewers yet, so you know who you are! hugs For my flamers, well, get used to it! Me likes what i write!

This is the kaka/iru story i have been wanting to upload for the longest time...Tho the chapters are going to start off fairly short, I hope that i get enough feedbackwith inspiration to write more.

Warining - Yaoi intent; for now kakashi is just very observant...OCC-ness await you, AU n all that

* * *

Some Sort of Spectacle 

Chapter 1

A Waft of Power

Silky shafts of steam billowed from the frothing cup leaving a sheer layer of condensation on his rosy, yet marred nose. A relaxed smile bloomes over his frozen cheeks as he inhaled the bittersweet aroma from the cup of the caramel colored liquid in his chapped and cracked hands. Bringing the foamy substance to his dry, wrinkled lips, the coffee slid over his tounge like a blanket of velvet. An invisable warmth spread through him like a wildfire, lighting his body aflame with the speed on a match in gasoline. Shivering with the delight of such an enamoring feeling, the man licked his moistened lips, lapping up the fallen drops off the side of the cup in the process.

His chocolately eyes hungerly pleaded for more of the heavenly drink and with nothing to prevent him from reacting, hi filled himself with the remaining coffee. A satisfied heat radiated from his body as he stood from his seat and let his hand with the payment for his pleasure fall heavily ong the table with a resounding "Slap!" Turning quickly, his ponytail swishing with the movement, the enriched customer slipped on his coat and waltzed out ofmy cafe with a new bounce in his step. Feeling the numb, snowy breeze from behind the counter, I stood, coffepot in hand and the wind whisking through my silvery hair, mystified by the change in this man and knowing it so well.

_"Coffee is the drink of the Gods..."_

_

* * *

_

u likey? review-y!

Panda-chan


	2. Ch2 To Pursue Amusement

Alas! It is chapter 2! Thanks to my reviewers Hiza-chan and snow887! I love you guys!

I would also like to formerly apologize for the spelling errors in chapter one. I am ashamed...

Warning - Yaoi intent; for now Kakashi is just very observant...OCC-ness awaits you, AU n'all that

* * *

Some Sort Of Spectacle

Chapter Two

To Pursue Amusement

In owning and managing the Sharingan Coffee House, I subject myself to a huge variety of customers. Most are the bustling businessmen, rushing in and out to quickly to say a word. Others are of the elderly minority, where they whisper quietly about old memories and sip their small cups in nostalgic bliss, too afraid to arise any other conversation in me then a simple greeting and farewell. Not that I mind; The act of bringing my voice out of its monotonous home from behind my face mask is too strenuous. I find mostly boredom in these types of people., which leaves me horribly unoccupied. Thus I resort to blindly serving coffee from behind the pages of my favorite book...Only so many pleasures come out of my life when working.

So when the mysterious coffee drinker returned the next day, I was intrigued; Terribly anxious to see his wind-bitten lips douse themselves in mahogany brew. For a week my eyes clung to those lips, never blinking in dear of missing any but of his experience with the drink. It was fascinating, as interesting and captivating as a really good action scene.

He crept in through the doors of my shop never on a quest for company, but making small talk with the occupants of my little cafe in the city of Konoha, quiet yet full of exuberant personalities. The new addition only pushed my curiosity farther. He had a calm, soft voice which never rose above the other voices in the shop, although I believed it had the full capability to make the room shake with noise, so I never caught any of his conversation with the other customers. Everyday, however, he ordered the same thing, and I wordlessly, being so shocked at his repeated presence at my counter, handed him the strong black substance. Of course, my tall, dark stranger would order black coffee. Me, I prefer anything sweet and milky in my my coffee to save my taste buds. But I would down a whole un-sugared, freshly brewed pot of the stuff just to keep my mouth from going so dry behind its cloth mask every time he journeyed in looking for the revitalizing drink.

He shook his head, a few long threads of brown silk escaping from his ponytail, and wobbled over to a lone table by the window, his arms full of books and paper.

"A teacher?" I mused.

I rushed to him as soon as he had taken a seat, forgetting whatever task I had been completing. In fact, I forgot myself entirely, including my thorough silence with this man and my embarrassed state.

"The usual?"

The small pile of papers in his hand slid out of his grip and the sigh he had been releasing seemed to hitch in his throat. Did I speak to soon? Should I have waited for him to talk first?

I awaited to be chastised.

Instead, shocked at the sudden and wistful tone of my voice, he looked up, a question caught in his molasses orbs, but then they landed on my single and eager blue eye, he smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

And thus entertainment was ensured for the rest of his stay.

* * *

u like-y? review-y!

hehehe...I can't wait to type Ch 3...


End file.
